


Gwydion

by BANGTAN_SAM



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Rubs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, robin was never mind wiped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANGTAN_SAM/pseuds/BANGTAN_SAM
Summary: Gwydion - a Celtic god. A magician, trickster and hero.Written for J. E. Thorpe, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Robin Branagh/Vladimir Dracula
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Gwydion

**Author's Note:**

> A quick preface, both of them are aged up and are around university age.   
> Prompt: where a character (preferably a male lover) plays with Vlad's tummy. It doesn't need to be anything explicit, it can just be a cute playful thing.

From an outsider's point of view, Robin and Vlad were the best of friends. Attached by the hip, living together when Robin moved out from his parents and Vlad left Garside. They had kept in contact through the years after the events of the ball, making sure that neither was left in the dark for anything occurring in the others life. The closest of friends you could find. But, from Robin and Vlad's point of view, they were each other's world. They found their feelings for each other blossom as they ventured through life and eventually confessed to each other, solidifying their status as soulmates. Of course, Robin had difficulty expressing his love as none of his family remembered who Vlad was and Vlad was never able to as his father for relationship advice as it would only turn into a lecture as to how he shouldn't be mingling with breathers. Despite everything, they were in love and nothing would defy that.

"Hey, Vlad, do you ever wonder what would happen if humans found out about vampires?" Robin asked, lying on top of his boyfriend's stomach. "I mean, 'M sure that not everyone would be against vampires." He mused, "I dunno Robin, I mean you're proof that not every breather would pick up the nearest tree branch to hurl it at us. But..." Vlad pondered, "I doubt it would be the majority. Why? You thinking about telling the world you're dating a bloodsucker?" Robin grinned at the joke, "Nah, I were jus thinking about how, in school, we learnt about a load of, like, myths 'n stuff." He prodded the pale stomach below him, "There was this Gwydion dude and like he had this battle with a load of other gods and they used trees - it just kinda sounded a bit vampy." Robin pulled himself up so he was straddling Vlad's legs with his hands on his belly. Vlad hummed, "I don't recognise the name, but I'll ask my dad if you want." Placing his hands on top of Robin's. They looked at each other for a moment before Robin attacked Vlad's waist with an onslaught of tickles making the vampire curl inwards on himself, trying to defend his stomach to no avail as Robin continued to tickle his sides; the squirming and movement caused the pair to fall off of the sofa they were lying on. The pair looked at each other, trying to catch their breath, before bursting out into laughter. "You're a menace, Branagh," Vlad said between breaths as Robin rolled off him. "Yeah, that I am." He replied, patting Vlad on the belly, listening to the hollow sound it made.

Robin started to pat Vlad's stomach in a drum-like rhythm and started to sing, "Sure-hoofed is my steed impelled by the spur, the high sprigs of alder are on thy shield." Vlad looked at him questioningly but said nothing as he continued to sing, "Bran art thou called, of the glittering branches. Sure-hoofed is my steed in the day of battle, the high sprigs of alder are on thy hand." Robin smiled as he came to the end of the song, "Bran by the branch thou bearest, has Amathaon the good prevailed." Finishing the song, Robin continued to rub Vlad's belly, as Vlad asked, "Where'd you get that from then?" "It's some song they sang in the myth. Y'know, the Gwydion dude." Vlad smiled, leaning back into the floor, "You always did pay attention in the weird classes." Earning a smack on his belly, but continuing to prod and poke Vlad's tummy watching how his hands forced the flesh downwards only for it to return to its original position once his hand left. Years of defending himself from slayers and being the grand high vampire had caused him to tone up slightly, losing the softness in his features that Robin remembers from their years in Stokely together, even after all this time, he still looked like Vlad though. Robin thought as he massaged Vlad's tummy, letting him relax and stop thinking about all his responsibilities as the chosen one and just be his boyfriend.

As time pressed on, both boys started to get tired and Robin's hands began to slow and eventually, came to a halt as he fell asleep on top of Vlad, resting on top of his abdomen. Vlad smiled as soft snores came from his boyfriend, placing his hand on his head, he also drifted into a slumber. Both still on the floor. Hands still on Vlad's tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna do a god/goddess of healing and Robin comfort Vlad with a stomach ache but then I thought that maybe for once I should write something that doesn't have any sort of hurt in it no matter how small. Buttt I wanted to keep the Celtic god thing going so I found Gwydion and the battle of the trees seemed fitting to a vampiric theme as it seems like they were fighting with the wood so kinda reminiscent of a stake??   
> I hope I included enough tummy stuff as that was the prompt but I enjoyed doing something different as I always write the same sort of stuff :)


End file.
